Barrier Generator
Barrier Generator The Barrier Generator is a tower that generates a barrier between two points on the map. This barrier blocks Zombies and inflicts various effects to them. It has a limit to how many Zombies that can be blocked. At Level 1, it deals 1 damage to every Zombie touching the barrier and can block a total of 10 zombies. The barrier is disabled for 3 seconds once the number of zombies that confront it is greater than the barrier's block limit. Upgrades Fiery Madness ($1600) *Zombies that touch the barrier will be set on fire, dealing 1 damage every second for 5 seconds. The fire slows down affected enemies by 75%. *Damage dealt upon Zombie impact increased to 5. *Zombie block limit increased to 25. *Added cosmetics: Fire particles on barrier; larger supports. *Sell price changes to $1200. Wall of Discord ($2000) *50% more damage will be dealt to Zombies that have either touched or passed the barrier. *Damage dealt upon Zombie impact increased to 25. *Added cosmetics: Barrier slightly glows purple. *Sell price changes to $2700. It's a Trap! ($5700) *Barrier knocks back all nearby Zombies and freezes them for 10 seconds. This takes 15 seconds to recharge and does not deal any damage. This is triggered once the first Zombie touches the barrier. *Zombies that pass the barrier are slowed down by 10% (if you include the 75% fire slow, that's a total of 85%) and their health is decreased by 25%. *Zombie block limit increased to 30. *Added cosmetics: No visual differences. *Sell price changes to $5050. Impregnable ($8600) *Barrier deals 150 damage upon Zombie impact. *Two miniguns appear once the first Zombie makes it in close proximity to the tower. Each minigun deals 4 damage per shot and shoots 15 times a second (total combined DPS of 120). They will disappear after 30 seconds and will take 15 seconds to recharge. *Zombies that pass/touch the barrier will have their special effects removed. For example, if a Hidden makes contact with the barrier, it is no longer camoflauged and all towers can attack it. To name a few more examples, a Necromancer can no longer spawn Zombies, and a Diamond can no longer split into two weaker copies of itself upon death. *Added cosmetics: Castle themed with much thicker side towers; barrier is red and glows blue and yellow. *Sell price changes to $9350. Thou Shalt Not Pass! ($20500) *Barrier knocks back zombies to the start of the map. *Barrier deals 500 damage upon Zombie impact. *The two miniguns are laser themed and deal 10 damage per shot and shoot 25 times a second. They will disappear sooner, however, after 20 seconds; it will take 16 seconds to recharge. *Fire effect deals 10 damage every second for 10 seconds. *Towers attacking Zombies that have made contact with the barrier will deal 225% more damage. *Zombie Block limit increases to 100. *Added cosmetics: Futuristic theme with a blue and purple barrier; barrier emits radiant glow. *Sell price changes to $19600. Category:Fanmade Tower